Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device and to a work vehicle equipped with this cooling device.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic excavator or other such work vehicle is provided with a cooling device for cooling the engine (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-163050, for example). With the cooling device in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-163050, a configuration is disclosed in which a plurality of radiator cores are disposed adjacently to make maintenance easier.
With a cooling device configured in this way, the gap formed between adjacent radiator cores is blocked off with packing or the like, causing the air supplied by a fan to flow through the radiator cores as much as possible, and this improves the efficiency of heat exchange.